


Irrelevant

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Facets [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander copes with Buffy's death with the help of the only person who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

Xander put his hands behind his head and looked up at the night sky, peeking back at him through slivers of cracked granite, the stars winking at him like fireflies.  
  
He had the job, the apartment, the truck, and the girl. But Buffy was dead. His hero, his friend in a way which Willow never could be. Jesse gone. Now Joyce and Buffy. Dawn was still here, but as much as he loved her, she was more a painful reminder of what was missing than what had been saved.  
  
The others didn’t understand. What she had been, what she had meant. Even he wasn't sure anymore.  
  
The vampire understood, somehow.  
  
He turned on his side and watched the glittering moonlight set Spike’s bleached locks aglow like a halo. A sudden breeze caressed his face and caused his ... vampire's? ... lover's? ... whatsit's bare shoulders to shiver.  
  
What would Anya say? What would Willow say?

Sweet Lord, what would _Buffy_ say?  
  
But did it really matter?  
  
Not so much.  
  
In his sleep, Spike murmured _whelp_ and not _Slayer_.


End file.
